


The Truth Shall be Revealed

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, False Identity, M/M, Minor Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Kylo works at an ice rink. Sometimes, he's a little careless about where his pucks end up. This particular puck ends up shoving him in the middle of another family's holiday celebration.
Relationships: Armitage Hux's Mother/Maratelle Hux, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	The Truth Shall be Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiteandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/gifts).



> Thanks to my mom for giving me this idea based on some 90s romcom. I improved it by making it gay. So very, very gay.

Spending Christmas Eve at work wasn't the ideal for most people, but Kylo really didn't have anywhere else to be, so he'd taken the shift at the ice rink. Earlier in the day had been a bit busier, but now, it was dead. They would be open for another hour, but no one was coming in. They probably wouldn't either. 

"Hey Matt," Kylo said. "I'm gonna go skate around for a bit. You can handle this."

"Yeah, sure," Matt said, sounding half asleep. He looked it too. It wasn't as if he needed to be awake to sit there and watch the counter.

Kylo went over to the rink and took his skates out of one of the lockers. He always kept his hockey gear there, just in case it was slow enough that he could go skate around. He'd really only planned on putting his skates on and skating around, but looking at the empty rink, he decided he could have a little more fun and he took his stick and a puck from his locker as well.

Bringing the stick out on the ice during a free skate technically wasn't allowed, but in the unlikely event that anyone showed up, he could put it away before they ever got on the ice. Once he was out on the ice, he skated around real quick before shooting the puck, letting it bounce off the rink wall.

Kylo continued skating around, handling the puck and shooting it every now and then. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings and he didn't notice that the Zamboni doors had opened. Unfortunately, he only realized that right as he was taking a slap shot. That shot was aimed directly towards the open doors. And there was someone standing right in the way.

Kylo called out a warning, but it was too late. The man - a technician with long red hair - turned just in time for the puck to strike him in the head. Kylo skated over to him as fast as he could.

He had his phone out of his pocket and was already calling for an ambulance by the time he reached him. The operator had him check for a pulse and otherwise make sure he was okay besides being knocked out. Kylo stayed with him until the ambulance arrived. 

Matt came with the paramedics and Kylo moved away to give them room. He told them what happened - although not that he was responsible. They took him away on a stretcher and Kylo went to take his skates off. 

"I can't believe you did that!" Matt shouted at him. Kylo frowned at him but didn't say anything. He just kept unlacing his skates. "He's the cutest person I've ever seen! How could you do that to him?"

"It was an accident," Kylo muttered, slamming a skate onto the ground. He quickly got the second one off and shoved them back in his locker before heading back up to the front desk.

"Next time, have an accident that injures someone less adorable! How can I ever ask him out now?"

"You've been talking about him for a year, Matt. You were never going to ask him out. You don't even know his name." 

"Techie."

"That's just what everyone calls him here. That's not his real name."

"It doesn't matter! You still knocked him out!"

"Yeah, well, next time I'll knock you out. He probably wouldn't complain if I did."

As much as Kylo tried to pretend he didn't care, he couldn't help but feel terrible. He could see the ambulance pulling away and he really wanted to know how Techie was doing. 

"Close by yourself," he told Matt. "I'm going to go check on him."

Kylo hadn't thought his plan through at all. He drove to the hospital but when he got there, he realized that it was a stupid idea. Like Matt, he didn't know Techie's real name. And what was he going to do? Show up and say he was the person who injured him in the first place and could he know how he was doing?

Even without any plan in mind, he found himself walking inside the hospital. He still had no idea what he was going to say until he made it to the front desk.

"A man was brought in," Kylo said. "Red hair. He was hit in the head."

"Are you family?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Um..." Kylo just stared for a few moments then shook his head. "Can you just tell me how he's doing?"

"I'm afraid not," she said. "Unless you're family, there's not much I can tell you."

"Does a fiance count as family?" Kylo asked without thinking. It was only after the words were out of his mouth that he realized what he had said. But it was too late and before he knew it, he was being led to a hospital room.

"He's stable, but we don't know when he'll wake up," the woman said. "Go ahead and talk to him. I'll leave you two alone."

"Um." Kylo really didn't know what to say. The man wasn't even awake. How could there be any point in talking to him? At least it'd be easier to apologize. "Sorry. About the puck. I didn't mean to. And I lied about being your fiance. So sorry about that too. Um. My friend Matt. He works at the rink with me. He likes you. Guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that."

Kylo realized he was just rambling to a total stranger. He'd only wanted to make sure that he was okay, and he could see that he was. He needed to leave. 

Just as he was getting ready to leave, the door opened and the woman who had taken him to the room came in with three other people. And of course they were blocking the only exit.

One of the women who came in was in tears, wailing something about her precious boy. The man grumbled something about his breath about someone being the good kid in the family, and the second woman looked worried, but was quiet. Kylo quickly realized that these people were Techie's family. His real family.

"What happened?" the man asked the woman.

"He was hit in the head with a hockey stick," she explained.

"It was a puck," Kylo muttered without meaning too. All the attention in the room focused on him and Kylo wished that for once in his life, he had managed to keep his mouth shut.

"Who are you?" the man asked. Probably Techie's father.

"Uh... no one." Kylo started to head for the door, but one of Techie's family members was still standing there.

"Nonsense!" said the hospital worker. "He's his fiance!"

"Fiance?" The woman next to Techie looked up at him, and Kylo wasn't sure if she was angry or not. "My little Will is getting married? And he didn't tell anyone?"

"Um." Kylo really wanted to leave, but it was far too late for that. He never should have gone to the hospital in the first place. "I'm just gonna leave."

"Don't be ridiculous!" The woman moved from Techie's bedside and came and took Kylo's hand. "You're family! I'm Eirwen. Will's mom. And Brendol, his father. And Maratelle. Brendol's ex-wife."

"You really need to stop introducing me that way, dear," Maratelle said. "I'm her wife."

"Um." Kylo didn't quite understand what was going on with Techie's family, but he knew more than he needed to. And he didn't want to hang around with strangers, pretending to be their son's fiance.

"Tell us everything," Eirwen said. "I didn't even know Will was seeing anyone! How long have you been together? How did you meet? Have you set a date for the wedding yet? Why didn't he tell anyone?"

"Dear," Maratelle said, putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her away from Kylo. "Give him some room. His fiance was just in a serious accident. What's your name?"

"Matt." He didn't want them to know his real name and Matt was the first thing that came to mind. Matt would be pissed if he found out, but hopefully, Techie never made the connection between the mysterious "Matt" his family met at the hospital claiming to be his fiance and the Matt that worked at the ice rink. At least it was a common enough name, unlike Kylo.

"Well, I suppose he could have done worse," Brendol muttered.

"Don't be an ass, Brendol," Eirwen said.

"Like he would know how to do that," Maratelle added. Both women laughed and Kylo wanted to get out of there more than ever.

"So, Matt," Eirwen said, "I'm sure this has ruined your Christmas plans, but we'd love to have you come over for dinner tonight. I know it won't be the same without Will, but there's no use sitting around the hospital all night."

"Um."

"Here," she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen and paper. She scribbled something down and handed it to him. "That's the address. You can come by around seven thirty, okay? And there's my phone number if you need to reach me."

"Thanks," Kylo muttered, taking the paper from her.

"We'll leave you and Will," Maratelle said. "But please come by, Matt."

Kylo felt like he had to stay until Techie's family was gone. It wouldn't do for them to see him leaving so suddenly. But once he could see that they were out of sight, he realized he couldn't just take off. They could be somewhere else in the hospital where they might see him leave. 

"Sorry," he grumbled to Techie. "I'm glad you couldn't hear any of this. But you know. I thought my family was strange. Guess mine really isn't that bad."

"You're saying my family is bad?"

Kylo turned to the door and saw Techie standing right behind him. He glanced back at the bed and then back at the man. They looked remarkably similar, but the man in the doorway had very short, slicked back hair and was wearing a suit, something Kylo couldn't imagine Techie wearing. The newcomer also looked angry, unlike Techie, who always seemed to have a lost expression, almost like he was daydreaming. 

"Um." Kylo didn't know what to say to the man. Another relative, obviously. A brother? A very attractive brother. He looked like Techie, but more dangerous. And that was something Kylo found hot.

"You must be this fiance that no one's ever heard of." The man stepped closer to him and looked him over. "When's his birthday?"

"Uh... who are you?"

"Clearly you're not very intelligent," he said. "I'm not sure if you're a good fit for my brother. If you're actually his fiance at all."

"Brother?" That was just as Kylo suspected given how similar they looked.

"Yes, and clearly, you're not really his fiance. I could see him keeping a relationship from the rest of the family, but he wouldn't keep that from me. Especially if he had gotten engaged. And he most certainly would have mentioned his twin brother to any boyfriend of his."

"Um."

"So what is this? Some kind of sick scam? You go around claiming to be the fiance of people and you hope for them to die so you can take their money? Well, it's not going to work in this case. So you can get out."

"That's not it," Kylo said. "It's... I just wanted to see if he was okay. And they said I couldn't see him. And I just sorta. Asked if I could if I was his fiance. And they just assumed I was. I didn't mean for anyone else to hear that. I was gonna leave. But I didn't want your family to see me leaving. I won't bother you again."

"So you can talk. I was starting to think all you knew how to say was "um." Well, that certainly is an interesting story. But you forgot one thing. Who's going to tell my family that you lied to them and that you're just some asshole who barged his way into the hospital room?"

"Um." Kylo had planned on just disappearing. It wasn't like he would ever run into Techie's family again. Techie might figure out who he was if the family gave a description of him, but there would be no reason for Techie to suspect him. They'd never even spoken before.

"I suspected as much. Who are you, then? How do you know my brother and why did you think you deserved to visit him in the hospital?"

"Um. We work together." He didn't want to tell the entire truth - that he'd been the one to cause Techie's injury. "I'm gonna go."

Kylo started to head for the door, but Techie's brother - who hadn't even introduced himself - grabbed his arm. Kylo could have pulled away from him. Although they were nearly the same height, the man had the same slight build as Techie. 

"Not so fast. It seems like you need to make up for this."

"Uh. How would I do that?" Kylo's first thought was that the man in front of him would drag him to the nearest supply closet, push him to his knees... he very quickly stopped thinking about that scenario. At least for the moment.

"My mothers invited you to dinner. You're going to go."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to dinner with my parents alone. Since my brother can't go, I suppose I'll just have to settle for his fake fiance."

"Won't that make things worse? If I pretend to be his fiance the whole time?"

"You don't worry about that. You just worry about keeping up the act all night."

Kylo really didn't want to spend anymore time with Techie's family than he already had. He was an imposter. He didn't belong with them. But he didn't think it was a good idea to not show up. The man in front of him looked like he might hunt him down. And Kylo already told him where he worked.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But then I can just disappear, right? We can pretend this never happened?"

"We'll see. Get out of here. And I do expect to see you at dinner tonight. Hopefully you can look a little nicer than this too."

Kylo was about to ask what was wrong with what he was wearing, but he was wearing old jeans and a t-shirt. It was perfectly fine to wear to work on a slow day with no manager around, but he could definitely find something better. He started to leave, but he stopped, turning back towards the man.

"What's your name?"

"Armitage."

"What kind of name is that?" Kylo said before he could stop himself. 

"And what kind of name is Matt? Besides a very obviously fake name."

"It's not fake," Kylo said. It just wasn't his name. 

"I don't care. For tonight, you'll be Matt. And don't be late."

Kylo waited a moment for a threat to follow, but Armitage wasn't paying attention to him anymore, so he quietly slipped out of the room. He couldn't believe he'd gotten himself into such a mess. But unless he wanted Armitage to find him at work and very possibly kill him, he knew he would have to do as told.

***

Kylo sat in his car outside the address he was given. Although he was scared of what Armitage might do if he didn't go in, he was still very tempted to drive off. Maybe he could say he got lost. He didn't think it would be an acceptable excuse, but maybe it would work.

Before he could think of a better excuse, there was a tap on the passenger side window. He looked over and saw Armitage standing there, a frown on his face. With a sigh, Kylo pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of the car.

"I've been watching you from the window," he said. "Thought you might not come in if I didn't come out and get you."

"Was trying not to," Kylo muttered.

"Well, you're here and you might as well come talk to your future in-laws."

"I still don't get why you want me to do this," Kylo grumbled as he walked with Hux up to the house.

"You don't need to," Armitage said. Kylo thought that was all he was going to say, but when they reached the front door, he paused and looked back at him. "Family gatherings tend to be interesting. Your presence may help them behave themselves. And if not, then at least I don't have to suffer alone."

Armitage opened the door and they walked inside. Almost immediately, Eirwen was on them, greeting Kylo with a hug. "I'm so glad you made it," she said as she let him go.

"Uh, yeah." Kylo didn't know what to say. He wasn't going to tell her that Armitage had forced him to show up. After all, Armitage wanted him to pretend to be his brother's fiance for the evening, which meant he had to think of something better to say. "It's so nice to finally meet Tech... I mean, Will's family."

Kylo hadn't even known Will was Techie's real name until he'd heard the family say it. Everyone at work just referred to him as Techie. Kylo didn't even know if Techie knew everyone called him that. He'd never seen anyone talk to him.

"Dinner's just about ready. You can go sit with Brendol. He's as useless as ever, but you're a guest, so you don't have to worry about a thing. Armie, come help me get everything on the table."

"Uh, I can help," Kylo said. "I don't mind. Really." And he definitely did not want to sit at a table awkwardly while everyone else was bringing things in. Especially if it meant sitting with Techie and Armitage's father.

"Aren't you sweet? No wonder Will fell in love with you."

Kylo followed Eirwen to the kitchen and saw that Maratelle was in there. She greeted him, but kept her attention on the stove, where she was stirring something. Eirwen handed Armitage a bowl of mashed potatoes and he walked into another room.

"Here, Matt," Eirwen said. "You look strong. You carry the turkey." She handed him a platter with a large turkey on it. He went the same direction that Armitage did and found himself in the dining room. He placed the turkey on the table and then followed Armitage back to the kitchen.

Within a few minutes, they had everything out on the table - more meat, casseroles, bread, pies - it seemed like far too much food for their small group. Maratelle was the last one in and she carried a tray with five large mugs on it. She placed the tray down near Armitage and he passed the mugs around while Maratelle went back to the kitchen. She soon returned with several bottles.

"The most important part of the meal," she said, placing a bottle in front of Kylo. It was marshmallow flavored vodka. Everyone except Brendol also had a bottle in front of them. He glanced at Armitage's and saw that his was whipped cream flavored.

"This is what it takes to put up with Brendol," Eirwen said, pouring whatever flavor booze she had into her mug. 

"Do you think you can lay off while we have a guest?" Brendol asked.

Eirwen and Maratelle looked at each other and then started laughing. Kylo glanced around and saw that Brendol looked angry but Armitage had a slight smile on his face. It seemed like it was a rather normal interaction, but Kylo wished he didn't have to be there. But he saw Eirwen's point about the vodka and he poured some into his hot chocolate.

"Oh," Maratelle said. "You're already fitting in perfectly!"

The rest of dinner went just about the same. Every time Brendol said anything, Eirwen or Maratelle turned it around and made some kind of joke about him. Although he seemed angry, he also just seemed to sit there and take it. If he was really angry about it, Kylo thought he would have left. But then, he didn't understand what was going on with Eirwen and Maratelle and Brendol. 

Kylo tried to stay quiet as much as possible, but of course the family wanted to know everything about him. He tried to give as little information as possible in case he said something that would give away that he actually knew nothing at all about Techie. Armitage was not helping matters as he would occasionally press him, asking for more information. It was like he was trying to get him to slip up.

As the night went on, it got easier as everyone continued to drink. Even when the hot chocolate ran out, they started drinking the vodka straight up. Brendol didn't have his own bottle, but he would grab a drink every now and then. Kylo didn't drink much, as he wanted to leave as soon as possible, which he couldn't do if he was drunk. Armitage also didn't seem to be drinking as much as his parents.

They were starting to clean up and Kylo thought he would finally get out of the house and would never have to see any of them ever again. He carried some dishes into the kitchen and when he came back to get more, Brendol was standing in his way. Kylo was taller and he guessed he was much stronger. He could easily get him out of the way. Surely he'd been there long enough - he could push Brendol out of the way and make a break for the front door.

"Are you sure you're marrying my son?" Brendol put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into the kitchen. 

"What?" Kylo thought he'd done a good job at making sure he was believable, but maybe not. But then, Brendol was also slurring a bit. Maybe he was just drunk.

"I knew Armitage was like that, but Will too? Why isn't anyone in this family straight?"

"The boys looked at you and looked at us," Maratelle said. "Is it any wonder they'd want to be more like us than you?"

"Will's found a nice man, Brendol," Eirwen said. "You'd better be nice to him and not scare him off."

"You're the ones who are going to scare him off!" Brendol said, raising his voice.

"It's amazing it's taken this long to get to the yelling stage of the night," Armitage said, coming up next to Kylo. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from Brendol.

"We're not yelling!" Brendol yelled.

"He's actually right, for once," Eirwen said. "We're not yelling. It's just him."

"I almost feel if we should start yelling too just to make him wrong," Maratelle said. "It'd be a shame for him to be right."

"On that note, I think it's time for us to leave," Armitage said. "Come on, _Matt_."

Kylo was more than happy to leave and didn't offer any resistance as Armitage pulled him towards the door. He was just putting his shoes and coat on, standing as close to the door as possible. When Armitage stopped forward to open it, Eirwen called them, and they stopped to look over at her.

"Look up," she said, eyes moving to over their heads. Kylo looked up and saw they were standing under mistletoe.

"Um." Kylo looked at Hux, who was turning a little red in the face. Kylo realized that he very much wanted to kiss him, but he knew he shouldn't. Not when he was supposed to be pretending to be Will's fiance.

"You don't have a choice," Eirwen said. "You have to kiss now."

"Well, I suppose Will wouldn't mind one little kiss," Armitage said. "After all, we are under the mistletoe."

"Um. Yeah. I guess. It's okay."

Armitage put a hand on Kylo's shoulder as he leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. His face was bright red when he pulled away and Kylo could feel that his face was warm as well. He wanted much more than just that little kiss. Too bad he'd ruined ever having a chance with Armitage before he'd ever met him.

"Let's get out of here," Armitage said, opening the door and leaving. Kylo was quick to follow, feeling relieved once the cold air hit him. Finally, it was over and he could go back to his usual life where he didn't have to pretend to be engaged.

"How much have you had to drink?" Hux asked as they walked down the driveway towards Kylo's car. He had his car keys in his hand, eager to get away as soon as possible.

"Um." Kylo really hadn't kept track. He'd drank a bit, but he knew he wasn't drunk. Armitage didn't wait for an answer and he pulled Kylo's keys from his hand.

"That's what I thought," he said. "Guess I'll have to take you home. Wouldn't want my brother's fake fiance to get in a wreck on the way home."

"I'm fine," Kylo said. "Really."

"I'm driving," Armitage said firmly. There was clearly no room for argument so Kylo climbed into the passenger seat of his car. 

"I think they're all convinced you're actually Will's fiance," Armitage said once Kylo had given him directions. "I didn't expect that from you. I'm actually impressed."

"You told me to."

"Yes, and I was hoping you'd mess up."

"Why?"

"As far as family gatherings go, that was extremely tame. No doubt they wanted to make things easier for you. But also, since there's always some kind of drama, I hoped that you'd slip up and admit you're a fraud and we'd leave early."

"Oh. So I shouldn't have tried so hard."

"Why did you?"

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"And you wanted to do what I wanted you to do?"

"You know where I work. I figured if I didn't you'd be waiting for me in the parking lot with a knife."

"Nice that you think so highly of me, Matt. That's not your real name though, is it?"

"No. It's Kylo."

"Kylo? Really? And you gave me shit over Armitage?"

"It just came out," Kylo mumbled. "Didn't mean to say it. But how'd you get such a weird name and your brother got a normal one?"

"If you couldn't tell, my parents like to fight over anything and everything. From what I've been told, that included our names. My mom named Will and Brendol named me. It's probably why I've always been such a disappointment to him."

"I'm sure..." Kylo wanted to say it wasn't true, but even though he didn't know Brendol very well, he didn't think he could argue about that. "He seems like an ass anyway."

"He is."

"Can I ask why you guys put up with him? Eirwen and Maratelle seem nice enough. Why do they invite him over?"

"They don't. He lives there." Hux didn't say anything for a moment and Kylo thought he wasn't going to explain any further. He was debating whether or not he should ask why when Hux continued. "It was easier for all three of them to live together when Will and I were kids. It saved money and it was more likely there was someone to watch us. And I suspect my mothers liked to rub it in Brendol's face that they were happy together. Now I think they're just so used to living together that it's never really occurred to any of them that Brendol doesn't need to live there anymore."

"Almost makes me think I should cut my family some slack."

"Can't be any stranger than mine."

"My mother and her brother were split up as infants. My mom was raised by some of my grandmother's close friends and my uncle was raised by my grandfather's stepbrother and his wife. My dad's business isn't exactly legal, and I was raised with two of his business associates as my uncles. Then there's my cousin and her boyfriends. It's a lot when everyone gets together."

"Sounds like it. At least with a small family, it's easy to predict the drama."

"Yeah, we get something different at every family gathering. I stopped going. Haven't seen them in years."

"Well, you're always free to come by and spend more time with mine."

"What?" Kylo looked over at Armitage, but it was too dark to really see him. He turned back to look out the window. "I don't think they're going to want me around when they realized I lied."

"That's true." 

They didn't speak until they got to Kylo's building and he directed Armitage where to park. Once he'd parked, Kylo realized that now Armitage didn't have a way home. And it was fairly late on Christmas Eve. He might not even be able to call a ride.

"It wouldn't be the weirdest thing," Armitage said, and for a moment, Kylo thought he'd read his mind and knew exactly what he was going to ask. "If you kept coming by. You've seen my family. Will's fake fiance sticking around really wouldn't be that strange for us. And my moms seem to like you."

"Is that... do you want me to? Come around more?" He thought that was what Armitage was suggesting, but he couldn't be entirely sure.

"I don't know. I don't want this to be the only time I see you. You're an asshole, but I think I might like you."

"Um. Thanks?" Coming from Armitage, it seemed like a compliment, but Kylo really wasn't sure. 

"Yeah, well. I know where you work. So maybe I'll see you." He handed Kylo's keys back to him and got out of the car. Kylo sat there for a moment, thinking about the possibility of seeing Armitage again. Then he remembered that Armitage had no way home and he jumped out of the car.

"Hey, Armitage!" he called. Armitage looked up from his phone, the light hitting his face in a way that made him look beautiful as well as a little bit scary. "Um. Do you want to come in? It'll take a while to get a ride. Or you can just. Stay. Or whatever."

"How scandalous. My brother's fake fiance asking me to spend the night with him."

Kylo was embarrassed enough that he'd asked, and Armitage didn't say whether he wanted to come inside or not, which just made things worse. "You can stay out here if you want," he grumbled as he headed into his building.

He heard footsteps behind him and he saw Armitage was following him. He led him up to his apartment and immediately wished he spent more time cleaning. It wasn't a horrible mess, but there were clothes and hockey equipment laying on the floor and other random things. 

Kylo immediately picked up as much stuff as he could and shoved it in a closet. It wasn't perfect, but it looked a little better. But Armitage had seen him do that. If he'd been thinking about getting involved with him, he was probably changing his mind. 

"Um." He had no idea what to say or do now that he had a very attractive man in his apartment. It was a situation that he'd never had to deal with before. 

"So I was thinking we could finish off what we started under the mistletoe."

Armitage stepped towards him and Kylo stayed right where he was, frozen in place. He hadn't expected that, and he wasn't sure what to do. He really only intended on letting Armitage stay the night or at least just wait for a ride. But then Armitage put his hands on him and Kylo couldn't help but put his arms around him, holding Armitage close as their lips met.

Armitage's hands went from Kylo's shoulders down his chest. He pulled off Kylo's coat and then shoved a hand under his shirt. "Holy shit," Hux murmured, pulling away just enough to speak. "You're shredded."

"Sorry," Kylo mumbled, glancing away and letting his arms fall away from him.

"No need to apologize," Hux said. He pushed his hand further up his shirt and brought their lips back together. 

Kylo couldn't help the moan that escaped as Armitage ran his fingers over his nipple. He felt all around his chest, lightly squeezing the muscle before returning his attention to his nipple. It had been so long since anyone else had touched him that Kylo thought he might come completely undone just from a few kisses and a hand on his chest.

"You're so sensitive," Armitage said. His other hand pulled at the waistband of Kylo's pants. "I assume you have a bed?"

Kylo could only nod as he took Armitage's hand and took him to his bedroom. He had never expected that pretending to be someone's fiance would end up like this - with the most attractive man he'd ever met sitting on his lap in his bed - but he really couldn't complain. 

Maybe it was a method of getting dates that he'd have to try again.

***

Kylo started to wake up, but he knew he didn't have to go to work that day so he kept his eyes closed and pulled his blankets over him. He also found himself snuggling up to the source of warmth in his bed, wrapping his arms around it. When he realized just what that warmth was, he became instantly alert, but he didn't move. It was far too comfortable with Armitage in his arms.

"What the fuck?" Armitage murmured softly. He started to pull away, but then he turned around so he was facing Kylo. "Right. I forgot I slept with my brother's fake fiance."

"You know you can stop calling me that, right?"

"As far as the family is concerned, you're still his fiance. So no."

"We should probably tell them. Especially if we're going to keep this up."

"Hmm." Armitage brought up a hand to stroke Kylo's arm. "I have to say that I do really like these muscles, so we don't have much of a choice there. Since you're the one that got yourself into this, you can tell them. Maybe when you drop me off at my car."

"You can't tell them?" Kylo really didn't want to face Maratelle and Eirwen and tell them that he had lied to them. He thought he could handle Brendol. He'd be mad, but at least he wouldn't be disappointed, which was how he imagined the women's reaction.

"I'll tell them that I knew and it was my idea that you still come to dinner, but you have to tell them that you lied."

"Yeah, I guess." That didn't seem very appealing, but he did like the idea of holding Armitage a little longer. And if telling the truth meant he could do it again in the future, it would be worth it.

Unfortunately, their cuddling session was cut short when a phone started to ring. Armitage immediately got up and picked his pants up off the floor. It had stopped ringing by the time he had his phone, but it soon buzzed.

"Will's awake," he said, starting to throw his clothes back on.

"I can give you a ride," Kylo said, getting up as well. It would be the quickest way to get Armitage to the hospital. Soon, they were in Kylo's car. With the light traffic of Christmas morning, it took them no time at all to get to the hospital.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Kylo asked. "Or do you want to get a ride home from your moms?"

"You might as well come in," Armitage said. "I'm sure they're going to mention you to Will, so you'll need to tell them the truth."

"Fuck." Kylo really wasn't ready for that. And he definitely did not want to say anything in front of Techie. He'd have to see him at work and he didn't know how he'd manage that. Maybe he could at least get the family out in the hallway.

As they made their way to the hospital room, Eirwen came out and greeted both of them with a hug. "You're here! Will's going to be so happy to see you! Armie, are you wearing the same clothes you did last night?"

Armitage ignored the question and went into the Techie's room. Kylo wanted to stay outside, but Eirwen grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside. Techie was awake and talking to Armitage, but he stopped and looked at Kylo when he came in.

"I found Matt!" Eirwen said cheerfully.

"Matt?" Techie blinked at him, as if he was trying to remember him. They'd never really spoken at work, so maybe he wouldn't know that his name wasn't really Matt.

"Yes, Matt," Maratelle said. "Your fiance?"

"Fiance?" Techie still looked very confused.

"He's got amnesia!" Eirwen cried.

"Get a doctor in here!" Brendol shouted.

"Wait," Kylo said, knowing he had to explain. But no one listened to him.

"He doesn't have amnesia!" Armitage shouted, and the family quieted down, all looking at Armitage.

"How do you know?" Eirwen asked.

"I think you need to tell them," Armitage said to Kylo.

"I'm not his fiance," he muttered. "And my name is Kylo. Not Matt. I was there when Techie got injured and I wanted to make sure he was okay. I didn't mean to lie to all of you. Sorry."

He spoke as quickly as he could and as soon as he was done, he ran out of the room. He didn't want to stick around to see how disappointed and angry they all were. Hopefully Armitage would smooth things over with them and he might have a chance to see him again. But he wouldn't be surprised if Armitage realized he really was a terrible person and didn't want anything to do with him.

At least Armitage had a ride home. That meant Kylo was free to leave the hospital and go home to try to forget everything that had happened.

The more Kylo thought about it, the more he realized just how badly he'd screwed up. Even if Techie hadn't recognized him in the hospital, he definitely would know exactly who he was the next time he saw him at work. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to show his face again at work. He'd probably have to quit.

Once he was home, he texted Matt, telling him that he was going to start looking for a new job. Matt almost immediately replied, asking why. Kylo told him a quick version of the events of the past day - excluding the part where he'd slept with Armitage. There was no reply for a while. Matt was probably laughing his ass off about it.

Kylo fell down on his bed, wanting to take a nap and forget everything, but that was impossible. He couldn't help but remember the last time he was in his bed, with Armitage curled up next to him. He was really going to miss that.

He soon received an onslaught of texts from Matt. Most of them angry. But a few made Kylo smile. Like the one about how Matt should have been his fake fiance. And that Kylo wasn't allowed to speak to him at work, since being associated with him would only hurt Matt's chances with Techie. But Matt also told him he couldn't quit. And although Kylo really wanted to, he didn't know where else he would find a job that he didn't completely hate.

Still he couldn't help but take a look at job postings. Just in case. For all he knew, Techie would tell the rink manager and he'd get fired. After all, he shouldn't have even been out on the ice shooting pucks when he was. Even without that, Techie just might not want to work near him anymore and Techie was harder to replace than Kylo, so he knew he'd be the one to go.

He was scrolling through what seemed like an endless list of terrible jobs when there was a knock on his door. He looked towards the door but didn't move. No one should be there. He wasn't making any noise so his neighbors had nothing to complain about. His family didn't know where he lived so it couldn't be them showing up out of the blue. There was another round of knocking, louder this time. Was it the cops? Maybe it was illegal to lie about your relationship to someone to see them in the hospital.

"Open the door, Kylo!"

When he heard Armitage's voice, he smiled, but then he thought that maybe he was angry. He didn't sound happy. Maybe he brought the rest of his family to come yell at him. But he didn't think Armitage was the type who would give up easily, so he walked over to his door and opened it just a crack. It was only Armitage out there, so he opened it the rest of the way and Armitage walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Kylo asked.

"Why'd you leave?"

"You guys didn't want me there. Are they mad?"

"Mad? Well, Brendol is, but that's no surprise. My mothers were a bit shocked but I think they found it funny. And I'm not sure Will entirely understands what happened. So you're fine."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not like we sat there and discussed how we felt, but I really don't think they're going to hold it against you. Except Brendol, but he's an asshole. Now, if you break up with me, they might not be to happy."

"Break up? Wait? Are we together?"

"Given how cuddly you were this morning, I thought that was a given. If you don't want to -"

"No!" Kylo nearly shouted. "I mean. I do want to be with you."

"Well, then it should be perfectly fine if I do this." Armitage stepped over to him and gave him a quick kiss. Kylo couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you here? Not that I mind. Just thought you'd have better things to do."

"There was a little confusion I'd like to clear up. Is there someone else you work with named Matt? Will did ask if Matt was there."

"Yeah. There is."

"Ah. I think Will has something of a crush on him."

"Really?" Kylo reached for his phone in his pocket, but it was on his coffee table. "Matt's in love with him."

"Perfect. I'd like to meet Matt and make sure he's a good match for Will. And then if he is, I'll have to make sure he knows to ask Will out because Will is far too shy to do so himself."

"You want to interrogate Matt?" Kylo was just going to text Matt and tell him to ask him out as soon as he had a chance. He didn't like the idea of putting Matt through a series of questions. 

"Someone needs to look out for him. Can you arrange a meeting?"

"Yeah." Kylo hadn't meant to agree so quickly, but he suspected that would happen a lot with Armitage.

"Good. But that can wait. For now, I think we should pick up where we left off this morning."

***

It was two weeks into January and both Kylo, Techie, and Matt all had the night off. It was unusual, but it was very important. They had a double date. It would be Matt and Techie's second date - their first had been a casual coffee shop date and Matt had told Kylo all about it.

It was technically Kylo's first date with Armitage. They'd gone to each other's places several times and met up briefly for a few minutes, but they hadn't had an actual date yet. Kylo was excited, but also a little nervous.

But when he got to the restaurant and Armitage smiled at him, he felt far more at ease. Armitage greeted him with a kiss. Matt was right behind Kylo and he went over and took Techie's hand. Despite having already gone on a date and getting along really well, they both seemed really shy around each other.

Despite Armitage questioning Matt, the night went really well and at the end of it, Kylo found himself in Armitage's apartment, curled up with him on his couch.

"You really don't have to be so hard on Matt," Kylo said.

"I just need to make sure he's ready," Armitage said.

"For what?"

"To meet the family. I don't want Will to get too attached and then have the family scare him away. So if I'm a little hard on him, he'll be more than ready for anything the our parents throw at him."

"When you put it that way, I guess you're being nice." He could easily imagine Matt being scared away by the rest of Armitage's family. Although he thought that he liked Techie enough he would put up with anything.

"Yes, I am. And once the family meets him and see that Techie's found himself a nice boyfriend, they shouldn't think too much about the fact that I'm dating you."

"You haven't told them?"

"I thought it best to wait until the whole fake fiance business was old news. They were disappointed that Will wasn't getting married. But in the end, I think they'll be happy we're together. My mothers like you and Brendol doesn't, which is even more reason for my moms to like you."

Kylo smiled. As unconventional as Armitage's family was, Kylo liked them and he couldn't help but wonder if he might join that family someday. But that was a question for much later. At the moment, he just wanted to enjoy cuddling with Armitage.


End file.
